


再来一杯

by Tyei_SCross



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyei_SCross/pseuds/Tyei_SCross
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	再来一杯

啊，真是糟糕啊。  
香烟燃烧的光在夕阳里不是那么明显，但烟不是，飘飘摇摇的向上散去，在远处夕阳的照射下映的紫红。  
明天是个好天气吧，哈迪斯想。难得能够休息的周末是个好天气。  
  
但是还是真糟糕。  
自己辛苦培养出来的后辈瞬间就被提拔到和自己一个位置上了。是对自己能力的肯定么。  
真不知道是该高兴还是悲伤。第十四个主任，最年轻的主任。  
虽然自己三十几岁也是年轻有为，但是被自己倾囊相授的人赶超上来，真不是个滋味。  
“啧。”哈迪斯咋舌，又抽了一口烟。  
  
“哈——迪斯前辈~”听到这个声音的哈迪斯下意识皱了眉头。  
“明明都快下班了，还跑到天台上抽烟。”声音的主人伸手抽走了哈迪斯叼在嘴里的香烟。“抽烟可是非常有害身体健康的啊。”  
  
糟糕的源头。  
“今晚去喝一杯怎么样，我请客。”新任主任决定请客感谢一下前辈对自己的栽培。“阶段工作终于结束了，明天也是休息日，总紧绷着可不好啊前辈。往后我也可以替您分担了。”  
眼前的女性说着话，接着手中哈迪斯抽过的烟，吸了一口。  
“咳咳咳！您看前辈吸烟是不好的。”  
“臭丫头！你不会抽烟抽什么啊！”哈迪斯一把抢回了烟，一根烟到现在也就剩了一根烟屁股。熄灭了。  
“行，你请客。我当然去。就去去年年会预算不足的那家。”喝酒当然要喝好的。  
“嘿嘿，好的没问题，那下班的时候见啦。”后辈转身笑嘻嘻的离开了天台。  
“唉。。真是拿她没办法。”哈迪斯看着后辈离开的背影，把已经熄灭的烟屁股又叼回了嘴里。  
  
  
“啊、到时间了，走吧哈迪斯前辈，去喝酒。”虽说下班之后去喝酒，但在那之前也是加了两三个小时的班，已经快九点了。  
“诶光前辈和哈迪斯前辈去喝酒吗，我也想去！”光组内的社员，听到了光跟哈迪斯说的话，搭了话，也想去。  
“唔嗯，虽说也想和大家一起喝酒啦，今天不行~今天说好了是我感谢哈迪斯前辈，我来请客。”光的表情略显苦恼。“下周再找机会，两个组一起喝个酒吧诶嘿~”  
苦恼的表情明显是装出来的。  
“走了走了前辈！大家周末愉快呀~”光推着哈迪斯就出了办公室的门。  
  
等他俩走远。  
“你是不是笨蛋啊！他们俩。。”  
“诶？！”  
  
  
是夜，光喝的一塌糊涂。  
“所以说前辈不是说好了我请客嘛。。”一身酒气的光是被哈迪斯馋回家的。  
“你还能看清楚账单上是多少钱吗。”哈迪斯板着个脸，掏出钥匙，打开了光家的门。“跟你说过多少次，不要喝太多酒。”  
就这么哈迪斯架着光进了屋。  
“我只有和你在一起的时候才会多喝。”回答哈迪斯的光瞬间转成了几乎没有醉的样子。  
“啊，既然没醉，那我就回去了好好休息。”身后的门还没关上，放下光还架在自己身上的胳膊，哈迪斯转身就要走。  
“诶！？”光拽住要走的哈迪斯的胳膊，把他拉回到面对面，转而拽住他的领带。“真是不可思议，你要留喝多了的女朋友自己在家吗？”  
光仰着头，而哈迪斯被领带牵着不由得弯下腰，两人近的几乎要贴上。  
  
“还是直接接吻比较好啊。”光小声嘀咕着，踮起脚，吻上了哈迪斯的唇。  
酒味真重，哈迪斯想。  
呸，烟味好苦，光想。  
但是好柔软。  
但是好温暖。  
  
也不知道究竟是哪一方不肯离开，这是个混杂着烟酒味道绵长的吻。  
“今天，留下来，行不行。”光先结束了这个作为前菜的吻。  
手还拽着恋人的领带，额头抵在他的胸前。  
  
真拿她没办法，被她抓的牢牢的。“唉。。”这是今天哈迪斯第二次叹气了。原因嘛，同一个人。  
  
  
成为恋人这件事情仿佛是水到渠成，光毕业之后入到哈迪斯的会社，被分到哈迪斯的组，作为优秀的后辈培养。光是个有着自我主见的好后辈。即便是哈迪斯提出的意见，光还是会毫无保留的说出自己的想法。总的来说，两人是在争吵中培养的感情。  
真是麻烦的家伙。  
首先告白的是光。  
“我喜欢前辈，我憧憬着前辈。”光望着哈迪斯金色的眸子。“平时虽然前辈一直说着麻烦麻烦的，但是还是会尽全力的帮助教导我，我喜欢这样温柔的前辈。”  
说着这番话的时候，光的眼睛就和平时想到点子时一样奕奕放光。  
大概就是被这双眼睛所打动的，哈迪斯后来想来。  
同意交往是否是个正确的决定，哈迪斯也不知道。  
但是他确实了解了光是个麻烦的臭丫头。  
可爱的臭丫头。  
两人独处的时候光也是大方得体，但又恰到好处的粘人。  
意犹未尽，哈迪斯总会期待下一次的约会。  
  
不过即便是交换了钥匙，哈迪斯也没有在光这里过过夜。  
“可别后悔，”和那时一样的金色眸子映着房间内黄色的灯光，又倒映着可爱人儿的身影。  
咔哒——。门锁上了。  
公文包好好被放在了玄关的柜子上。干脆下次带点换洗衣服来吧。哈迪斯想的有点远。  
  
光抬起头，露出计划胜利的笑容。  
完全是计划好的啊，这家伙。  
  
哈迪斯低下头，再一次吻住了光。要说上一个吻只是打开话题，这一次则是正式的邀请了。  
在呼吸的空隙，交叠的双唇微微张开，这给了舌头以机会。哈迪斯轻轻舔上光的嘴唇，湿润的感觉令光十分心情舒畅，也伸出舌头回应他。时间在纠缠的两人之间也放慢了脚步。情愫在其中酝酿，化为了光脸上的红晕，化为了哈迪斯水纹一样的目光。  
光松开了拽着领带的手，滑向哈迪斯的胸前，一颗一颗的解开衬衫的扣子。  
衬衫的下摆也被从裤腰中拽出，只剩领带还整齐的打好，于是乎哈迪斯伸手自己拉松了领带。  
“明明都是一天到晚忙着上班，为什么你居然还会有腹肌。”光看着衬衫敞开之后漏出的腹部，伸手摩挲。“我可是忙的都长称了。”  
“还不是为了你长多胖我都能抱起来。”虽然哈迪斯这话百分之两千零二是为了捉弄光而说的。  
但话音未落，他便伸出手从大腿处将光整个人环抱起来。  
“诶？！”光也没想到他真的会把自己抱起来。慌忙中扶住了哈迪斯的肩膀。  
“进屋了，还要在玄关站多久。”  
“喔。喔。。。”头一次被哈迪斯抱起来的光失去了平时的泰然自若，呆呆的看着哈迪斯。  
抱着光的哈迪斯穿过客厅，径直走到卧室。  
“低头。”路过了门框。光干脆抱住了哈迪斯，窝在他的肩头。  
  
然后将光慢慢的放在床边上的地上，让她站稳。  
但哈迪斯有点不知道应该怎么往下进行了。  
光仿佛是看穿了哈迪斯的窘迫。一屁股坐在了床上。  
伸手摸向哈迪斯的腰部。淅淅索索。她想要解开腰间的皮带。  
失败了。  
“啊~？这玩意要怎么解开啊。”光抬头看向哈迪斯，哈迪斯还在惊讶今天的光那么主动。  
“那么厉害的光主任却解不开一根腰带么。”哈迪斯轻笑，低头又吻住了光，自己伸手解开了腰带。  
“我喝多了嘛，唔。。” 光的手还抚在哈迪斯的腰带下方。说实话现在的姿势两人并不舒服，这注定是个短暂的吻。  
哈迪斯转而吻向光的脸颊，光的眼睛，光的额头。然后弯下身。  
西装裙的拉链很容易就被找到了。从腰部拉下之后，露出的是被黑色连裤袜包裹着的臀部。  
此时光已经将哈迪斯的分身从内衣中解放了出来，光用双手包裹住。  
“嘶——”突如其来的温暖，在物理和精神上给了哈迪斯双重刺激。  
  
也不知是生理性的，还是为了不让光看到自己现在的表情，哈迪斯弯下了腰。撩开光的衬衣，光滑的皮肤在灯光下，细腻而又暧昧。  
两人的西装不知何时都被扔到了一遍。  
哈迪斯的指尖并不算粗糙，常年办公室的工作，并不会带来什么茧子。然而相对于女性细腻的肌肤来说，触感还是有一些摩擦感。这指尖顺着光腰间的缝深入衣物之中，在腰与尾骨之间摩挲着。另一只手干脆完全撩开了衬衣的后摆。  
光借着酒劲，张开嘴含住了分身的顶端。湿润的口腔带来的感觉非常新鲜，舌尖在描摹着纹路。光能明显的感受到口中物体逐渐变热，变硬。但没有停下重复吞吐分身的动作。但光的眼神一直向上注视着哈迪斯，这份视线比下身受到的照顾更加炽热。  
但哈迪斯并不想这么快就释放在光的口中。  
“光，可，可以了。”哈迪斯的呼吸明显变得急促。  
光突出口中的滚烫，津液扯出一条线，在背光的她的面前泛着光芒。  
  
下意识的光伸手擦了擦嘴。转身拉开床头的柜子。  
居然好好的有准备，真是输了。哈迪斯心里五味杂陈。  
撕开袋子，光用双手给哈迪斯戴上了套子。身体向床的中心退去。顺势哈迪斯一只腿跪在了床上。  
“真是少见的主动。”哈迪斯看着眼前的恋人，提出了心中的疑问。  
“哼，这是奖励你培养出这么优秀的后辈，也就是我。”  
“你是不是应该，回礼呢。”光一只手撑在身后，另一只手开始解开自己衬衫的扣子，漏出灰色的胸衣。  
一只腿伸出用脚腕勾住了哈迪斯的腿。两人顺势都倒在了床上。  
优秀吗？早先的莫名急躁难道是因为光的优点被他人察觉而产生的醋意吗。  
突然发觉这种感觉，哈迪斯觉得自己真实十分好笑，明明一把年纪了。自己怕不是被年轻的光感染恢复了一些年轻的心境。  
哈迪斯伸手连带着光的下着，褪下了包裹着她下半身的丝袜，一起松垮的挂在了光的腿上，几乎所有的肌肤都曝露在夜色之中。  
哪里胖了，哈迪斯看着眼前的躯体。  
  
一只手伸到光的身后，解开了胸衣后面的扣，另一只手将两根手指放入自己的口中进行湿润，为进入做着准备。  
“结果你已经准备好了，真是任性的臭丫头。”哈迪斯触摸到入口却发现那里早已湿润，做好了接收他的准备。  
游戏不宜太过绵长，不如此刻直入主题，两人都等不及了。  
  
熟悉的形状进入了自己的体内，即便不是第一次了，光还是有一些紧张，十指 抓紧了身下的床单。  
真可爱。  
面前的人此刻就像小动物一样，哈迪斯怕惊吓到她。伸出手抚摸上她的卷发。再次吻上她的额头。  
熟悉的吻确实让光缓解了一些。此时两人已经完全结合。  
  
“我会慢慢来的。”光紧张的手上被另一只厚重而安稳的手所包覆。  
十指交错。  
哈迪斯开始缓慢的摆动腰肢。  
  
身体的交融带来的愉悦，其实远不及此时感情的交融。但急促的呼吸模糊了两者的解限。  
目光无法离开对方，还想要进一步的交合。  
那么，亲吻吧；那么，拥抱吧。爱意存在于对方的体温之中。  
  
“哈，哈迪斯。。前辈。”光在两人的温存中仿佛要融化。快感无法阻拦。  
哈迪斯遵从着本能的冲动，不知不觉的加快了速度。  
“啧，这个时候就不要加上这两个字。。了。”  
“呼哼~哈~迪~斯~”光明明不能游刃有余，逞强着用戏谑的语气轻轻的唤着自己的爱人。  
明明是自己让光直接呼唤名字的。但少有的称呼让自己根本把持不住。  
  
哈迪斯直接把光从床上抱了起来，直接坐在自己身上，自己坐在了床铺上。衬衫，胸衣，丝袜，通通落在一旁。穿过光的双臂，哈迪斯紧紧抱住了光。  
突然改变姿势着实吓了光一条，但两人还紧密结合着。这让光下意识收紧了内壁。  
“唔嗯。”  
“啊啊。”  
两人不约而同的发出声音。  
“不要这么突然啦。”光轻轻的锤了一下哈迪斯的后背。  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
体位的改变让进入更深了。但这不太方便男方的运动。  
光开始自己扭动。但这更容易找到自己那合适的位置。两个人就像本来就为一体一般紧紧的抱着。  
  
“哈迪。唔嗯。斯。。好。舒服。。啊啊”光的语句已经很难完整的发出，“我好像快要。。”  
“哈。。哈。。”但哈迪斯也没好到哪去，这样的姿势，让光把他咬的死死的。“我也。。”  
全部，就在此时释放。  
  
但两人在高潮退去之后也没有分开，哈迪斯抱着光向后倒去。  
拽过被子包裹住全裸的光。  
  
光摸索着又拉开了抽屉，掏出了一颗糖。放到自己嘴里。  
然后抬头向上蹭了蹭，够到哈迪斯的嘴唇，喂给了他。  
“在我家里不许抽烟。”  
“我还什么都没说。”  
“吸烟有害健康。”  
  
就这样两个人一个望着天花板，一个看着扔在一旁的糖纸和废弃物。  
“啊啊。。衬衫全皱了。”哈迪斯没源头的冒出这么一句。  
“有新的喔~”光抬头。  
“诶？”哈迪斯惊得糖差点从口中掉出来。  
“睡衣也有喔，牙刷毛巾内衣，全————都有。”  
“啊，是不是再买一点便服比较好，话虽这么说我却从来没有见过你便服的样子。”光一副十分可惜的表情。“要不要一起去买，不知道前辈究竟是怎样的着装风格呢。。”  
  
真是被你算透了。  
不知道怎么回应的哈迪斯伸手揉乱了光的头发。  
  
“要不要去洗澡。”光起身。转向躺着的哈迪斯问道。  
“哼哼，一起的话我就去。”哈迪斯想搬回一局。  
“也。。也不是不可以。。但是我家浴缸很小就是啦。”光扭开头。  
  
“你，酒醒了？”  
“诶？醒。。醒了。”光被哈迪斯没来由的疑问所问住。  
“吼吼。。”哈迪斯一把拽回已经起身的光。“我现在可是醉了。再来一杯。”  
  
“唔嗯！好甜！”  
  
—————————————————————————————  
  
睁眼的时候，光不在身边。  
原来她是早起的人吗。  
  
哈迪斯走出卧室，听见厨房传出料理的声音。  
光只穿了一件他皱的不行的衬衫在灶台前煎蛋。  
咔哒，是关火的声音。  
啪嗒啪嗒，是脚步的声音。  
  
“你是故意的吧。”  
“啊，你起来了。你在说什么啦。”  
哈迪斯从身后抱住光，撩开乱糟糟的卷发，吻上后颈。  
“哼，明知故问。”  
  
被栓得这么牢靠，真是麻烦了啊。  



End file.
